Modern Day Party
by Laughs4life
Summary: Mags has the Ice Age characters come over to her house. How will they cope with all the modern surroundings?


**For those of you who read my re-told version of "A Mammoth Christmas", I hoped you liked it, and thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys had a rockin' Christmas and Hanukkah, and are having an amazing Kwanza if any of you celebrate it, :) and I hope you enjoy "Modern Day Party"! And if you want, feel free to tell me what you did for the holidays,**

**Oh and I've got news regarding my ancient "Ice Age Halloween" Scrat poll. Although not many people voted, I decided to close the poll considering it's been up for over two months now. And the majority of people voted "yes" so I will get started on it about the same time as "Love Through Hate". And for those of you who didn't get a chance to vote or said no, I am sorry but my mind is made up he poll is closed and Scrat is getting his own chapter.**

**And for all of you "A Rag-Tag Bunch" fans out there, I will post chapter four, so don't worry, I'm getting started on it right now! :)**

A young girl who went by laughs4life(with the real name of Mags) sat at home bored as heck during the holiday break. Both her parents were at work, her sister was at her babysitter's house, so she was left home alone, with her dog and cat of course. All her friends had plans so she was practically a loner today, with nothing to do at all. NOT!

Okay so Mags was alone with her cat and dog and her friends were away for the holidays, but she was sitting around bored without nothing to do. She had some special guests over. Guests who she was looking forward to have.

"I'm so happy that you guys were able to come!" Mags said happily greeting Manny, Ellie, Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Granny, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Cash, Bobby and Flora.

"Thanks for having us over." replied Ellie kindly. "Laughs4life am I correct?"

"Yes, but to make it easier, you guys can just call me Mags."

"Okay Mags."

The herd looked around all the modern things there were in Mags' house.

"So Mags," Sid started off a conversation. "What do you do around here for fun?"

Mags scoffed. "What do I _not_ do for fun? Look around you! The beauty of modern technology!"

"Wow." the herd looked around in awe of all the modern things around them from the chairs to the TV's.

"Whoa Eddie, look!" gasped Crash.

"Cool!" said Eddie as he and his brother admired the huge pile of wood.

"Uh guys, that's firewood." pointed out Mags. "It's wood, used for fire."

"Ohh!" Crash and Eddie gasped.

"But it's in the Ice Age. You know that right?"

"Dude, we gotta invent that when we get home!" Eddie said to Crash oblivious to Mags' statement and the possum brothers high-fived.

"I shouldn't bother, should I?" Mags muttered to Manny.

"Ah they'll figure it out eventually." Manny said her.

"Hey Mags, they're something glowing in that little white box on the table." said Peaches. "What is it anyway?"

Mags looked over at the table to see it was a text. She explained to the teenaged mammoth what it was while replying.

"That's my phone. An iPhone to be exact."

"Why is it called an iPhone?"

Mags was about to explain to Peaches the whole connection with Apple and iTunes, but she decided to spare the mammoth from confusion and just answered with, "I have no idea. But I'll show you one of the cool things it can do!"

Mags walked up to the stereo(which Louis questioned about), put her phone in, and after scrolling through her playlist, she put on _Dance Again, _which caused everyone to dance to the rhythm. Well, almost everyone. Diego stared at J Lo on the album cover. At least until Shira snapped him out of it with a big bonk in the head.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't 'what?' me!" she snapped. "You were staring at the girl in the iPhone!"

"What? NO! Okay maybe it was just a brief glare-"

"Oh it was MORE than a brief glare! I swear I heard a whistle and a purr coming out of you!"

"I'd never-"

"You better find some way to make it up to me!"

One lick on the cheek from Diego and Shira's jealously melted.

"Wow, I don't even remember what I snapped at you for." Shira sighed dreamily.

"You snapped at him for staring at-" just when Sid was about to finish his sentence with "J-Lo", Mags shut the sloth up by throwing a tennis ball at him.

"I owe you one." sighed Diego in gratitude.

"Just spare yourself from the nagging and accusations and never do that again." pleaded Mags.

"I'm so sorry for freaking out like that baby." apologized Shira.

"It's okay hon." grinned Diego as they kissed with some "tongue action".

"Eww!" Cash groaned in disgust.

"Gross, they're kissing!" gagged Bobby.

"My eyes, my eyes MY EYES!" cried Flora. Of course no little kid liked anything to do with kissing, especially when they're parents were doing it.

Granny puffed her lips to puke and Mags threw her a bucket to do so.

Diego and Shira ceased their affection to tell their kids that there was nothing wrong with kissing and that one day when they find that special someone at the right time, they'll do the same thing, which grossed the cubs out even more.

Meanwhile, Sid and Granny were sitting on the couch, with Granny, who forgot her teeth, trying to chew a yellow throw pillow, thinking it was a squash. She shoved the pillow to Sid telling her to chew it for her. When Sid refused, she nagged him about being selfish and self-absorbed.

"Hey Blondie!" Granny hastily said to Mags. "Can you chew this thing for me? Because some people don't know the joy of helping others!"

Mags mentally puked at the thought. _Gross_, but instead started off by explaining to Granny kindly and calmly that the pillow was not a squash while plucking it from her and her face wrinkling in disgust when she walked down to the basement to put it in the washing machine doing her best not to touch the slobber infested on it. "But there is a way where you can eat a squash without someone having to chew it for you." Mags walked to the kitchen with Granny following. She took a squash out of the refrigerator, took a blender out of the cabinet, placed the vegetable in it, and set it on "puree". A few seconds later, she gave the bowl of blended squash to Granny.

"Why thank you very much!" the old sloth grinned to the human teenager in gratitude. She then turned to Sid. "See Sidney, now this girl is smart! Why can't you be like that?!" she snapped at her grandson hitting him in the head with her cane.

"That's a neat place to store food." complimented Sid.

"Thanks." said Mags. "I call it, the refrigerator. Or fridge for short."

Manny jumped at a tickling sensation running near his leg. He looked down relieved to see it was only a cat.

"Hey little fella." he attempted do start out a conversation with the cat, but he just ignored the mammoth and walked away.

"Don't mind him." Mags reassured the mammoth. "Sammy doesn't have anything against you or anything, he's just picky with certain people. And he doesn't talk to anyone when he's hungry." she followed her hungry cat to the food bowl to appease him and gave him his food. After eating, Sammy walked up to Diego and meowed some cat talk to him.

"Yeah I hear ya buddy." Diego said to him.

"What did he say?" asked Mags.

"He said 'Can those stupid humans be any cheaper by giving me this crud?'." Diego translated for Mags who shot her cat a questioning look.

Sammy spoke to Diego again.

" 'Not you Mags, you're awesome and I love ya.' is what he said."

"Aw thanks Sam." grinned Mags reaching out to hug him.

"Don't get too mushy." said Diego letting Mags know he was translating for Sammy.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Mags pulling her arms back.

A little brown, black and white dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran around the place, sniffing everyone curiously, with Manny starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh, Mags?" he said worriedly. Mags was able to sense that.

"Oh don't worry." Mags reassured the mammoth. "That's just my dog Sonia. She doesn't mean anyone harm, she's very friendly. She just sniffs people and things to get used to the smell."

Sonia walked up to sniff Sid, who gagged at his scent and ran away with her eyes watering.

Sid looked at his fellow peers and said, "I can't stink that bad now can I?"

The rest of the herd said nothing, they only nodded in an, "It should be obvious" way. Sid asked Mags the same question.

"No, no of course not!" replied Mags optimistically, but her statement was proven wrong when she was spraying two cans of Fa-Breeze air freshener.

"Mags, HELP!" cried Crash running down the stairs totally panicking.

"Crash, what happened?!" asked Mags as concerned as the possum. From the way he was running down the stairs, she didn't like the sound of it.

"Eddie got stuck in the tiny hole of this big..." he didn't know what to call the contraction his brother was stuck in. "Water thingy."

"OK Crash, talk to me. Did this water thingy happen to be big, blue, glassy, have a handle, and did the handle make the water swirl?"

Crash nodded.

"OH GOD!" cried Mags. "Eddie got stuck in the toilet!" she then ran down to the basement to fetch the toilet plunger and hurried to the bathroom.

After ten minutes of harsh plunging, Mags finally succeeded into getting Eddie out without flooding the house.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING MY LIFE MAGS!" Eddie cried out to Mags in gratitude as he ran up on her shoulder and hugged her face. "You're my hero!"

"Yes thank you so much sweetie!" cried Ellie in the same tone as her brother hugging the human with her trunk. "How can I ever repay you?"

"No thanks necessary you guys." said Mags kindly. "You're safety is enough. And the fact that my house didn't get totaled because of it."

"Hey Mags, what does a toilet do anyway?" asked Sid curiously.

"Well Sid," explained Mags. "It's where we future humans, well, do our... 'business'."

"Well where does it go afterward?"

"Uh..." Mags said nervously. She knew where it went, but she was way grossed out to explain it. "How the heck should I know?" she retorted.

"So what do we do now?" asked Peaches.

"We could turn on another song if you want." suggested Mags. The herd was in agreement on that.

"Louis, you want to do the honors?" asked Mags. "Pick anything you want."

Peaches lifted Louis up to the shelf where the stereo was and let the molehog scroll through all the songs there were. He finally found the perfect one.

As soon as Louis pressed the play button, _We Are _played from the stereo and everyone in the house danced.

Best party ever.

**So what did you guys think? Please review!**


End file.
